1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to alarm systems, and more particularly, to alarm systems that are configured for use in homes or offices. The alarm systems of the present disclosure include a number of innovative features which improve the user experience and customization of the system. Among other innovations are included the manner in which alarm events and communication between a central monitoring station and homeowners and other contact individuals.
2. Background Art
The use of alarm systems is well known in the art. Typically, an alarm system is a customized or customizable set of sub-assemblies that are professionally or homeowner installed. In the past, alarm systems would include a plurality of sensors and a control module to which the sensors would be coupled. Generally, the control module would be connected to an outside telephone line (or a cellular service line). In the event of a security issue, the control module would, through the telephone line contact a call center or the local police and/or fire department automatically.
With the advent of more sophisticated electronics, a plurality of new sensors are commercially available, and functionality of the control modules has increased. In many instances, the control modules can be coupled to internal and external networks, allowing for remote programming and remote access. In addition, a number of the different available sensors can provide feedback as to the status of the home, which status can be remotely provided.
Despite the improvements with connectivity, security systems have been slow to leverage such connectivity or to improve service capabilities. For example, it would be advantageous to enhance the security system services and methods of operation to enhance customer experience and leverage increased connectivity. Additionally, it would be advantageous to leverage the user's contacts, service providers, neighborhood/community groups and other relevant contacts so as to enhance the response time of the system in the event of an alarm (which system is applicable to industries other than those associated with alarm systems). Additionally, it would be advantageous to improve communication means and methods between a central monitoring station and homeowners, account holders, contact individuals and the like. It would also be advantageous to provide a single unique telephone number (or communication number) to the user, such that all communication occurs to and from that phone number (and corresponding text number, email address, etc.).
Typically, when an alarm is triggered at a home, an office or the like, an alarm event is transmitted to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station has a sequential list of individuals that are contacted in a particular order in an effort to discern details pertaining to the alarm, and to determine as to what, if any, emergency services or non-emergency services are required.
Most typically, the central monitoring station attempts to call the premises of the monitored location or the first person on the list. If the first person does not respond, then a message is left, if possible. The second person on the list is then called, and the process is repeated for each one of the individuals on the list. As time is of the essence, typically, a list rarely comprises more than five individuals, and each is contacted sequentially, and generally if contact with the preceding individual was unsuccessful. If no one is reached, or if one of the individuals identify that outside help is required, the central monitoring station contacts outside personnel (i.e., typically emergency services or non-emergency services, fire, police, etc.).
Such a scenario is problematic for multiple reasons. First, the sequential calling of each individual on the list is time consuming. Time is not a luxury where the alarm event is a real occurrence and emergency services are required. Second, there is often confusion and further time delays as an earlier contacted individual calls back the central monitoring station (after receiving, for example, a voice mail). The central monitoring station must first route the call to a proper agent that is prepared to discuss the alarm event, and, the sequential calling of the individuals on the list needs to potentially be stopped as an individual has returned a call to the central monitoring station. The interaction between the agent, the alarm event, the individuals and the return callers often results in time being wasted. Each moment of wasted time can be quite damaging where the dispatching of emergency services is the proper course of action for a particular alarm event.
Additionally, it would be helpful if the different individuals and third parties could communicate in a forum, such as a virtual chat room with each other so as to resolve an alarm event in an expeditious manner through such communication.